


Klaus Hargreeves Fights a Psychic

by PaddieCake



Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All characters appearing in this story are fictitious, Crack, Excessive licking of hands in a sibling fashion, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, I don't know, It was fun to write, Klaus Hagreeves said free the belly button, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, and i hope it's fun to read, but I hope YALL like it, emphasis on Klaus' clothing but Allison is dressed fabulously at all times, no beta we die like ben, no real psychics were harmed in the making of this fic, none of Klaus' shirts reach the waistband of his bottoms, this got away from me real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: The title really explains it all.OrThe one where Allison and Klaus act like siblings... while fighting a psychic. (Not like... with fists though).
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674742
Comments: 22
Kudos: 229





	Klaus Hargreeves Fights a Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> A few ghosts are mentioned, although if you were fine watching the scene where Klaus talks to Zoya and the other ghosts I think you should be fine, I don't describe anyone with the level of detail they're shown in.  
> \--
> 
> Also this *really* got away from me. I think it makes sense, if something is off though let me know! I was writing this for days x.x

Allison stood in the doorway of the Academy. She looked down at the papers in her hand, sighing deeply. This was going to be a shitshow.

It was a publicity stunt, that's all. Her manager thought it would be fun to have Allison Hargreeves talk to Elise Moreno, famous psychic. Her manager must have forgotten that Allison's entire life is public knowledge.

And that her brother was a literal medium.

When it was brought to her attention her manager suggested they both go, to see who was the better spiritualist.

Allison sighed deeply.

Klaus was going to have a conniption. Every once in a while someone would claim to have psychic powers, trying to fill a niche Klaus refused to. At first Allison never understood why he  _ wouldn't  _ want to profit off his powers. They weren't like hers where they could hurt people. Allison knew better now, how horrified he was of his powers for so long. She got it. Him hating it when people pretended to do something he  _ hated _ and profiting off it? And people believing in it? 

Allison wondered once, if maybe they were just as powerful as them, that they  _ could _ speak to the dead. Klaus was adamant they couldn't. That they wouldn't  _ want _ to. It made her angry as a child, that Klaus was so sure of himself, but she understood now. 

He probably would have welcomed the relief of there being more than one person the dead could speak to. 

And he certainly never wanted to be a part of the… nonsense it all involved. 

She remembered once, their father getting a call for a television program that wanted Klaus to come on as a guest, talk to some audience members, get psychic readings on them. Klaus had paled at the idea, and Reginald had said they weren't "circus monkeys to be paraded around for day time television." It was the only time she had ever seen Klaus appreciative of their father, and one of only a handful of times he refused any sort of interview. 

Needless to say Allison was sure he would say no. She would leave it at that. Ask once, no was no, her manager would have to deal with it. They were trying to build up her publicity, her reconnecting with her siblings, working with Patrick and Claire to be better. This interview was supposed to be a fun thing, probably a little emotional. It was important for her public image to come off as open and honest. But not at the expense of her family.

She really didn't want Klaus to feel pressured. He'd been doing well, really well. He said he was able to keep the ghosts away more often than not now. He was convinced Dave was some sort of good luck charm, but they all knew he had just been working so hard on his powers. It was still easier to summon ghosts, he said, or to make them corporeal, but now that it was easier to focus, to do things at his own pace… it was the same with Vanya, they learned at their own pace, and when they got frustrated they were able to pull away. No one was forcing them to go past their limits. 

Allison shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She had a mission. Sort of.

She went to Klaus' bedroom first, knocking on the door. It was a lesson they learned at a young age with Klaus in particular, who was the first of them to get dad to remove the cameras in their room. Five had been the only one foolish enough to not care, claiming nothing Klaus could do would scare him.

Klaus took it as a challenge. 

Five began knocking about a week ago, and refused to say anything about why. 

She knocked again, and though she couldn't hear anything she was still cautious when opening the door. Very well lived in, but empty. 

She went back downstairs and headed into the kitchen, finding Klaus sitting on the table eating food while Ben and Dave spoke around him.

"Oh, hey Allison!" Ben said brightly. Allison  _ loved _ that she could hear Ben say that.

"Hey Ben, Dave."

Klaus looked up from his food, pressing a hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion. Allison rolled her eyes, taking a piece of syrup-covered bacon off Klaus' plate, and looking him dead in the eye as she ate it. 

"You're my least favorite." Klaus said, putting his now empty plate down. 

"I'll live. How about a shopping trip?" She said, clutching the papers tightly, start off nice and easy. 

"This isn't another attempt at getting Five clothes, right? Because he's a menace to anyone with the most basic sense of fashion."

Allison snorted, but it was true. His clothing was a terrible amalgamation of what she imagined a grandfather would wear, combined with the style of a cat dressed up by an overzealous toddler, with a little librarian chic thrown in. 

No one should own that much neon green.

"No Five, just us." 

Klaus rested a hand on his chin, glancing over at Dave and Ben, "What's the catch?"

Allison wanted to feel hurt by the accusation. At least she could pretend. 

"Are you saying that you don't believe I want to spend time with you?"

"I would believe that on any other day, but those papers look kind of important, you aren't doing a very good job of hiding them." At least he was smiling.

"Maybe my manager thought it would be a good idea to do a joint intervi-hey!"

Ben had snatched the papers from her hand to read them. "Elise Moreno. Oh…  _ oh _ ."

"Oh no, I  _ know _ her." Klaus whined, flopping backwards onto the table.

"We were in a library, and when she came in for a book signing Klaus yelled at her in front of all of her fans." Ben said with a snort. 

Allison furrowed her brow, looking at Ben with curiosity she was afraid to have answered. 

Ben made a motion with his hand as if to approximate the level of Klaus' sobriety at the time.

"I'm the hipster of hate!" Klaus said, raising a hand up for emphasis. 

Allison snorted behind a hand.

"The what?" Dave murmured, and Ben leaned over to explain what Klaus meant. 

"You don't have to come. My manager is just making me. It's going to be on that Carole Valentino show… ("Eh, it's ok"), and I figure I'd ask ("Allison~") even though I  _ told  _ her you wouldn't want to ("Ally!"). Hell, I don't even want to do it really, that show is trash, but it  _ could _ be fu-"

"Jeez, just stop." Klaus had placed his hand on Allison's mouth. She looked at Klaus without an ounce of amusement in her eyes. Waited one second, then two, then swiped her tongue across his palm. "You have  _ no _ idea where my hand has been, and you just  _ licked _ it?" He looked more impressed than anything as he pulled his damp hand back. 

"I'll take the risk." She said, making a face as he wiped his palm off on the shoulder of her shirt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Anyway I guess I'll go. It'll be a load of bullshit, but you know… it could be fun." He said with a shrug. 

"Wait, really?" She really hadn't expected him to say yes. It could be fun.

"Why not." He said with a lazy shrug. "We still get to go shopping though, right?" 

Oh, huh. 

"Sure."

\--

They did go shopping, without Five, without any of their siblings, actually. It was nice, Allison had to admit, doing this with Klaus. It was something they always  _ wanted _ to do. And while they've been able to, now that they were in this new timeline, they really hadn't.

Not for fun anyway. That trip with Five  _ definitely  _ wasn't fun.

This was. They were going to get mani-pedis next. Klaus had thought it would be fun to do it themselves like when they were kids, but when she pointed out that they don't have massage chairs at home, he couldn't help but agree.

  
  


"Think I should go full goth psychic?" He asked, looping his arm through hers. They matched each other's steps perfectly.

"I kind of like the boho thing you've been doing.." Allison admitted, eyeing him a bit. He was wearing a faded purple skirt that fell around his ankles, and a slightly too short shirt.

Both of them had belonged to her. At least he hadn't stolen her shoes. 

Again.

"I could do a sort goth-boho chic? Matte black lipstick…" 

"Or you could just dress up in our old uniforms and confuse the Hell out of everyone."

A scheming glint reached Klaus' eyes, and Allison immediately regretted it. She placed a hand over his mouth, pointing a finger at him "Whatever you were going to say, do-eugh." She pulled her hand away from him, wiping it on his shoulder. "That's so gross."

"Especially since you have no idea where my tongue has been." He said, smirking. 

Allison didn't let that information sink in too deeply. 

\--

Allison and Klaus were standing together in the green room. They had make up artists fixing the make-up they had already applied themselves.

"I can't believe we really have the Allison Hargreeves here! I  _ love _ your films, they're amazing! And you know? I  _ talked _ to Elise, she said I could call her Elise, and she's just  _ amazing _ . She was able to tell me so much about my father, it was just so impressive. She really made me feel better." 

The make-up artist kept rambling as she cleaned a bit, before declaring her finished. She was dressed full spooky goth. 

Allison thought Klaus would have pulled it off better, but he had gone with flowy harem pants and a grey crop top.

What was her brother's obsession with showing off his stomach? 

Klaus looked at Allison with an exasperated sigh on his lips, painted matte black. The make-up artist eyed Klaus with an odd look. Like she didn't know what he was even doing there. 

He was the star of this show as far as Allison was concerned. 

"So you're supposed to be able to commune with spirits, too, huh?" she popped bubble gum like the teenagers Allison grew up watching in the movies, when she could. 

"Something like that." He said with a shrug. 

"So, what can you tell me?" She said.

Allison looked at Klaus with sympathy, but he just laughed. "No, look whatever show you want to watch, you'll watch it with everyone else." He said, lolling his head back against his chair. 

"Because you can't." She said with a haughty snort before leaving. 

"Wow, what a bitch." Allison said.

"I know, right? I wish I could reach that level of bitch."

"You did when we were about fourteen. You just reached maximum levels of bitchitude." Allison said with a nod.

"Oh yeah… That was a rough year for me, not gonna lie." Klaus sighed, giving her a shrug. 

"Hmm, think it was for everyone." She said. "So, what do you have planned to dazzle everyone?"

Klaus shrugged "I don't know, I'm only here because you asked… and bribed me with new clothes." He said, lifting a foot to show off the sandals he was wearing. 

"You can still say no, if you want."

"I know. But I figured I could mess with people a bit. There are few ghosts I'm on pretty good terms with now. Might uh… have some fun, so to speak."

"How bad are they? Like in general, here."

Klaus didn't  _ seem _ bothered by anything nearby, but he shifted slightly, and a nervous tension took over his body.

"Uh, pretty bad, actually." A moment of silence before he relaxed again. "Not unmanageable, but uh… I can keep them away for the most part. Yeah…"

Allison looked around as if she could see them. "If you need to leave…"

Klaus shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Only a few trickling past, and the ones that do aren't that horrible." He gave her an appreciative smile. He stood up, stretching out until his back popped. 

"I'm glad we can do this together. Well not  _ this _ specific interview, but… You know… Hey, I wonder if the others would be up for it?" Allison mused as Klaus fiddled with her shirt sleeve absently. 

"What, you think they'd get here in time?"

"No, but interviews in general… People have been talking since dad and all…"

Klaus eyed her warily, tilting his head back and forth as if thinking it over.

One of the producers knocked on their door, telling them to head out into the wings.

"You  _ really _ think we should do an interview? Did any of us even like doing them?"

"Uh, you loved them. More than me, you literally pushed me out of the way once to answer a question." 

Klaus laughed, nudging her shoulder. "Ok, fair. But it's not my fault I have  _ moxie _ ." He flared his hands out to frame his face.  _ Hello Goodbye _ greeting her. 

"I thought you were sober." It was a joke Klaus would make, she hoped it would land.

Klaus stared at Allison in awe before doubling over in laughter. "Oh wow! I usually have to rely on Ben for jokes!" He wiped away an escaped tear, careful not to ruin his make up.

"Are you saying  _ Ben _ is the funniest of us?"

"Uhm, no, obviously that's me. Ben is second funniest. Anyone else is only funny by accident." Klaus said.

"I'm  _ hilarious.  _ Do you know how many lines I ad-libbed on  _ Love on Loan _ ?"

"Yep, they were the worst lines in the movie. Well the one I saw, anyway." 

"You saw my movies?"

"Sometimes, when I could. I liked that Sandra Bullock one you did. Not for you, of course."

"Oh, of course."

Someone motioned for them to quiet down, and when they were finally asked to get on stage both were still giggling with each other.

"And here we are! The ever fabulous Allison Hargreeves! And as a special treat, The Séance himself, Klaus Hargreeves!" 

Klaus winced a bit, jaw ticking at the use of his long abandoned 'hero name'. Allison squeezed his arm gently, looking at him. He glanced at her before plastering a smile on his face, raising a hand and waving to the cheering audience. It was a smile Allison was very familiar with, and never quite realized how forced it was. 

Allison smiled as her brother bowed a few times, before lounging onto one of the chairs, motioning Allison to come sit down next to him. 

As the audience settled they both turned to speak to the hostess of the show, a woman in her mid-forties with a classic 'I want to speak to your manager' haircut. 

Allison tried very hard not to roll her eyes. It's the exact sort of show that pretended to be more helpful than it could ever hope to be.

"Oh, please, Klaus is fine, no need for silly nicknames." He said with an airy voice. 

"Well this is the first time  _ any _ of the Umbrella Academy are together for an interview for quite some time. I remember being a big fan of yours, and obviously that continued on to your acting career." She said mostly to Allison.

"Well thanks, Carole, we're flattered, real-" Allison started before getting interrupted by the hostess.

"And The Séance, you were always the most interesting, unseen powers. Was the constant spotlight what initially drove you to drugs?"

Klaus' head snapped up in shock "I thought we were just meeting Elise Moreno?" He said, frowning as he glanced at Allison.

She was just as shocked as he was. "That wasn't an approved topic of discussion." She said carefully.

"Well, there was a small change of plans. Elise Moreno wasn't able to join us today, so we're making this a two part special!" 

Allison narrowed her eyes, "Right, of course…"

"We'll actually be taking Elise into the home of the  _ actual _ Umbrella Academy. And she'll be able to tell us all about any potential ghosts that could be haunting the halls. And,  _ and _ , we'll even test out just how accurate your powers really are." Carole said with a wink at Klaus. Clapping exploded throughout the room. "But that isn't going to happen until next Monday, so we'll be conducting a fun little interview today!"

Allison smiled excitedly at the clapping crowd, and while Klaus seemed to follow along, he looked as apprehensive as she felt. 

She  _ really  _ owed Klaus. And she kind of wished Five was here, it would have been hilarious. 

"So, I know it's been two months now, but how are you holding up in the wake of your father's death? I'm sure that couldn't have been easy. Especially after  _ Extra-Ordinary _ ."

Klaus looked confused, for her it's been only a little longer than the two months it's been for everyone else. For Klaus it's been a year.

"We were able to set aside any differences between us to help each other deal with the tragedy of the situation." Klaus said with such sincerity Allison almost believed him.

"It was a bit… rocky at first, but we're siblings and we love each other, of course we were going to help each other." Allison confirmed. These people didn't need to know it took them almost two weeks to even begin talking to each other properly… and a lot of fighting. And an Apocalypse. 

"That's so sweet! I remember how well you all used to work together when fighting crime… of course things changed when you lost The Boy." She said, and the audience let out a sad "aww". 

Allison was getting a headache, this was so unprofessional. "Yeah, that was a really tough time." Allison said with such little conviction she almost felt bad. Probably would have if the asshole wasn't probably laughing at them from home. 

Oh G-d, Diego was going to be a nightmare. 

"Have you ever managed to conjure The Boy?" And the look Carole gave Klauswas one that suggested she knew the answer was no. They could explain he was, in fact, alive and well. She just didn't deserve to be the first person outside of the family they told about Five, or any of their time traveling. 

"Of course." He said simply, with a shrug. Klaus seemed to take it in stride at least. 

Allison supposed he was used to this line of questioning, people either believed his powers without question (and boy did he get some mileage out of that as a kid), and others refused to believe he even had powers, even if he  _ did _ manage to spout out information only a dead person could know.

They all ran into that problem on occasion, and it always sucked when they were doubted. Especially because dad would blame  _ them _ for incompetence. 

"Were you ever successful at conjuring him? Because I imagine that's something your family would appreciate."

Klaus blinked, glancing at Allison. He looked startled, eyes wondering to the side, pulling a leg up and tucking it under his chin. "It's something that's been discussed but otherwise private." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And your father?"

"Where are you going with this?" Allison asked, sitting up further, drawing attention away from Klaus. "These are really leading questions." Allison said quietly, leaning in to only speak to Carole. She was trying to stay calm, but she had specifically asked to keep certain topics off the program . She knew this was what they were going for, trying to make them seem what, bad? Incompetent? To prove something?

"Oh, we're just talking! It's just meant to be fun. Given the theme of the episode." Carole said, leaning back.

"Oh, of course! Just curious, yeah yeah." Klaus said airily, waving it off as he leaned back, crossing his legs one over the other.

"Well, I have to say you both look  _ amazing _ , you all never had the chance to dress so fantastically while with the Academy. Those uniforms were adorable, though…"

It was the longest thirty minutes of Allison's life, but she was so glad it was over. As they walked out of the wings and into their green room, Allison grabbed Klaus' wrist gently, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe my manager put me up to this, it was so unprofessional!" She hissed. 

Klaus looked pale, moreso than usual. He shook his head, starting to pull away from Allison before he thought better of it.

"For the record, I  _ hate  _ interviews." Klaus sighed, pulling Allison into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He was shaking, slight tremors Allison could feel as she held him tightly.

"I'm fine, just angry for you."

"Hey hey, no. You didn't know. I'd suggest a new manager though." Klaus said, smirking.

"And we still have to do that Elise Moreno thing on Monday. I'll call my manager to cancel it, I am so sorry."

"Nah, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. That whole interview was shit."

"I know, but we can get revenge." He said with a grin and a cheeky wink. 

Allison sighed, chuckling. "She won't know what hit her." 

\--

They hadn't really talked about what happened at the interview. Their siblings didn't seem particularly amused by it either, if their collective anger was anything to go by.

Diego had been so angry Luther had to apparently restrain him from breaking the television. He'd been much nicer to Allison the past week than usual, and even kinder to Klaus.

Patrick had even called to ask if she was ok. Allison was, but she was thankful for the concern. She was more thankful for being able to talk to Claire.

They were still working on visitation, but it was going well. Allison was doing well. 

She looked over at Klaus, curled up in Dave's lap and tucked under his chin. They were whispering quietly to themselves. Elise Moreno and Carole Valentino were coming that day, and Klaus said he wanted as many 'Dave cuddles' as possible before the crew got there.

The bell rang and both Allison and Klaus let out a loud groan. 

Stupid contracts.

Allison turned to answer the door, both Pogo and Grace would be staying out of the way, as would Dave and Five. There was a plan of sorts in place. Klaus said ultimate humiliation was the end goal.

Allison was game.

She did let out a heavy sigh before opening the door and smiling brightly at the crew. They wouldn't begin filming for a little while, enough time to set up the cameras and check everyone's make up.

"Love your outfit!" Carole said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Allison. "So chic!" 

"Thanks." Allison replied, smoothing down her clothes. She was wearing a yellow cold shoulder wrap shirt and a pair of stylishly ripped skinny jeans. 

Klaus hadn't seemed to realize she had stolen them from him.

Well  _ back _ from him.

Even if they were technically his to begin with. 

Payback was a bitch, and he had done a Hell of a job hiding a pair of her Louboutins. 

She was just mad she couldn't fit into those ridiculous leather pants of his. 

"Well, this is the main room, I figured you'd want to film here. Maybe dad's office." Allison said, smiling brightly. 

"That sounds  _ perfect _ . Who knows today and actress tomorrow, director." Carole said, grinning broadly. 

"Maybe…" she replied, trying to keep up the facade. "I'll go get Klaus, you can begin setting up. Just… ignore the others for now." 

Their siblings weren't allowed to answer any questions before cameras began rolling anyway, it would ruin the plan. 

Allison knocked on Klaus' door, not waiting for an answer. 

"Careful, you don't know what I could have been doing in here." Klaus said, winking up at her. 

Allison would have said something if she didn't catch onto the red-bottomed booties Klaus was putting on.

And those damned leather pants.

"How do you fit into those?" She asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

"What, we've been the same shoe size since we were fifteen." Klaus said with a shrug. He was wearing a billowing eggplant colored shirt tucked into the waistband of his pants.

"I meant your pants…"

"Yep!" He said, popping the 'p' loudly. "And you're wearing my clothes, you  _ bitch _ . When did you take those?"

Allison smirked, raising an eyebrow haughtily. "I'll tell you when I get my shoes back."

Klaus huffed "Boo, you suck." He stood up and did a little twirl. "So, am I Allison Hargreeves approved?" 

Allison looked him up and down, before heading to his closet and rummaging around. 

"I thought dad threw this out, asshole!" She said tossing a skirt at Klaus, catching it on his face. "Here." She finally said pulling a floppy black hat out, after walking down memory lane of the clothes she only ever wore once and never saw again. 

"Isn't this too much?" He asked, putting it on his head. "I feel like this is too much." He looked in the mirror. It was more black than he'd worn in months, but he looked good.

"Maybe, yeah." She took the hat off him and they eyed each other in the mirror.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm wearing too much black. Do I own another pair of jeans?" He muttered, stalking back to his closet. He came back out much the same, but wearing light blue jeans instead of his leather pants.

"Yeah, much better." Allison agreed, plopping the hat on his head again. 

"Perfect! Then let's go scare a psychic." He said with a manic grin. 

Allison touched Klaus' elbow as they walked downstairs. Klaus rolled his eyes "It's  _ fine. _ I'm much better in heels than I used to be." He said, but he still looped his arm through hers.

"Yeah, but it was still horrifying to watch. Jeez I still get nightmares sometimes."

"You know my jaw still clicks? But only when I open it really wide though." 

"Uh huh." Allison knew the look on his face, and she wasn't taking the bait. 

Klaus pouted a bit "You know, like-" Allison placed a hand on his mouth, pointing a finger at him with her other. 

"I know what you're going to say. Don't." 

She tried  _ very _ hard not to wince when she felt his tongue on her palm. "I'll remove my hand. Don't say it."

Klaus nodded slowly, eyes looking sad. She slowly moved her hand, still looking at Klaus.

He opened his mouth, then caught Allison's face. "Popsicles…" 

Allison rolled her eyes. "Asshole."

"That too."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

\--

"And we're here today at the house of the famous Umbrella Academy! Last week we had the wonderful Allison Hargreeves, A.KA. The Rumor, and fellow teammate The Séance. 

Today we'll also be joined today by Spaceboy, The Kraken, and The Horror! Accompanying us on our journey is Vanya Hargreeves, author of  _ Extra-Ordinary _ ," Vanya winced, hearing the title of her book, and Diego placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "a wonderfully written tell-all about the inner workings of the famous superhero team.  _ But! _ That isn't why we're here. Today we have Elise Moreno here to commune with some of the spirits lurking in this mansion, and to see how The Séance's powers compare to Ms. Moreno's! "

Klaus stood in the living room as Elise Moreno, a woman with long black hair with silver streaks, braided down her back and wearing a pants suit.

They had just finished doing a small tour of the mansion, going over a very brief, mostly fabricated history of the house, their father, and the Umbrella Academy. 

"So today I thought I'm going to be attempting to speak a few departed spirits, hopefully including your brother, and Reginald Hargreeves himself. If we could all gather around here." Elise said, her voice soft and calming.

Luther and Diego sandwiched Vanya on the couch, Allison sitting on one arm of the couch, and Klaus sitting on the other.

Elise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hmm, yes I think I'm getting something. Blue, a lot of blue, like water? Or the sky? And warmth. I see a young boy, smiling."

Klaus looked at his siblings. Luther had sat up a bit, listening to the woman intently, while Vanya picked at her fingernails. Allison was trying to turn her smiling into something less obviously mocking. 

"He says there was an argument? Does that make sense?" Elise began, looking at them before closing her eyes, body rigid. "Or that he wasn't getting along with a sibling? Some sort of disagreement. Does that make sense?"

Diego caved "Yeah, we disagreed sometimes."

"And there was a big argument before he disappeared, wasn't there? Because the Boy says he wants you to know that you shouldn't feel guilty about his passing, and that he wants you to move on." 

"Wow." Luther whispered, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"He also said that he loves you, and is so glad to see you all together again." 

There was stunned silence from everyone in the room. Carole had wiped at her eye. "Wow indeed, how does that make you feel, getting some closure?"

Vanya looked up, blinking at her. "Oh, uh… well it's a relief, I think. To um… to know he's ok…" she said slowly.

"And the doors seem more open now than before." Elise's body stiffened once more, head tossed back and eyes rolled up in her head. " I'm seeing a man now, younger than you remember, and  _ happy _ . 

He says he's so very proud of  _ all _ of you. For your accomplishments, and trying to better yourself aside from the setbacks you have faced." At that she pointedly looked at Klaus and Diego, who had both been mentioned in crappy tabloids, Diego for getting kicked out of the police academy the first time, and Klaus several times for his drug use and arrests. 

Allison was biting her lip trying so hard not to laugh, and Luther could only sit there with shock on his face.

"Well, is it my turn?" Klaus asked, standing up.

"Are you unimpressed with my readings?" Elise asked, frowning. "I know the death of loved ones can be very traumatic…" 

"Oh, wait no, that didn't happen this time, did it. Oh, well whatever it's fine." Klaus muttered to himself, as if realizing she hadn't seemed to recognize him in the slightest.

"You did seem skeptical, but I'm not trying to encroach on your territory, we just have very similar abilities." Elise said, smiling politely. 

"Is there anything else?" Klaus asked, and while it wasn't visible his siblings could tell he released whatever grasp he had on his powers so he could see the ghosts. 

Elise smiled at him indulgently and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Your father and brother both agree that you should move on, that they want you to live your life…" she opened her eyes, "although I think I'm getting something else."

Allison noted that Klaus had been fiddling with his dog tags, something he hadn't done since Dave came back, instead taking to playing with his ring which she now noticed wasn't on his hand. 

"A person… fighting. Something about guns? Or an explosion. Something loud, and-"

"Yeah, thought so." Klaus said, tucking the necklace back into his shirt, and putting the ring back on after sliding it out of his pocket. He stretched his arms out, before wiggling his fingers at Elise. "Ready?" He asked, and as soon as he said it the power went out.

Ben had moved from his spot on the floor to stand next to Klaus, Diego following suit. Luther, Vanya, and Allison decided to leave the room, the last time they had witnessed Klaus' powers like this was more than a little upsetting for them. 

A flash of blue and a teenaged boy was standing in front of Elise, grinning like a shark. "Boo."

Another flash he was gone.

Another flash and moans filled the air as a few of the ghosts made themselves visible.

A Russian woman with a bleeding head.

A man with tire marks on his.

A woman with a bent neck and broken body.

Another girl, wearing a dress covered in blood, eyes wide and scared.

Elise and Carole both screamed, crying at the sight. 

Klaus felt hands clutching his arms tightly, and he released his powers, the ghosts fading. "Thanks guys." He said brightly, waving  _ Goodbye _ and vanishing them completely.

"Yeah, you're definitely full of shit." Klaus said, small tremors running down his body. 

The lights flicked back on, and Elise was still looking at where the ghosts were awe, shock, and fear on her voice. 

"Well, that was… interesting." Carole said, her voice shaking slightly. 

"Maybe stop conning people, then." Klaus said, crossing his arms. "Also, terrible hostess. The worst." Klaus said as the others came back in the room. 

"Well I think that's… more than enough. I hope we didn't scare the audience too much."

"Oh, no, the camera feed was cut off when the lights went out, no one has to worry." Klaus said, waving a hand in the air. "We're back now though!" He said, waving back at the camera. 

Carole blinked in surprise. "Well… alright then. I… I think that we should call it an episode, huh folks?" She said smiling brightly as she motioned for them to cut the cameras. 

\--

It took them an hour to pack everything up and to leave. Klaus was drained, once again curled up on Dave's lap with one or two siblings staying nearby at any given moment to keep an eye on him.

So far he had been given three cups of tea, two hot chocolates, and force fed ten chocolate chip cookies.

Allison had come in and sat down next to the pair, trying to hand Klaus another mug. 

"No more please, I'm going to puke." He said, pushing it away. 

"I'm sorry Klaus, really. I know you agreed to it, and most of it was your idea at the end there, but I really didn't expect it to be such a horrible experience at first, and- mph."

"If I was upset with you I'd just tell you, remember?" Klaus said, hand firmly pressed against Allison's mouth. "I'm tired but I'm fine,  _ really _ ."

Allison's shoulders relaxed, nodding slowly. 

Then she licked his hand.

"Uhm, you  _ still  _ don't know where my hand has been." Klaus said pulling it away from her, looking around before wiping his hand in her head. 

"I can confirm some of the places it's been." Dave said, smirking into Klaus' hair. Klaus snickered, his shoulders moving with laughter.

Allison let out a groan and leaned back on the couch, accepting her fate.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ghosts:
> 
> Our girl Zoya Popova, and our boy Jan Müeller. One of the nannies, and definitely not Carrie White (Sissy Spacek)(no, it isn't her, this isn't a cross-over but she is heavily inspired by her in appearance).


End file.
